


Making Lemonade

by honestgrins



Series: Captive Audience [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M, and they were quarantined!, cancelled events, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: With the quarantine in place, Klaus's stag night had to be cancelled. Caroline is trying not to think about the likelihood they'll have to cancel the wedding, too, so she tries to lift both their spirits...and something else.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Captive Audience [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Making Lemonade

"I still think we can respect social distancing guidelines and keep your stag night as planned," Kol insisted, his voice particularly indignant through the phone. "We'll just disinvite the dull guests - Finn and Stefan, obviously, and we can sacrifice Elijah as well, if we have to - and exchange the limo for a party bus. Six feet apart, no problem."

Sighing, Klaus was tempted to hang up. Only the sheer boredom of their third week of quarantine kept him on the line. "I'm not having this argument with you again, Kol."

"Isn't getting married without a lap dance before the wedding bad luck?"

Caroline snorted from where she was cuddled into his shoulder, thoroughly distracted from her book. "Wow, classy. Hard to believe you're still single," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to!"

Though he enjoyed his fiancée's barbs more than anyone, Klaus pinched her with the hand resting over her hip. "I'm sorry your grand hopes for tonight were dashed by a global pandemic," he told his brother with a long-suffering roll of his eyes. "Fortunately, Caroline and I will be very happy whether or not I witness you test the limits of your liver among scantily clad women." When she broke out in a fit of giggles against his chest, he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her mussed hair. "We're all set here, Kol. I'll talk to you in a few days, yeah?"

Grumbling, his brother reluctantly said his goodbyes, leaving them back to their isolation. But Caroline didn't open her book, and Klaus only half-watched the TV show he'd always meant to catch up on.

Even as happy as they were together, the monotony was draining after three weeks of barely leaving the apartment. Worse, they were creeping ever closer to the inevitable decision they'd have to make on the wedding itself. He knew Caroline was secretly making pro-con lists for every possible scenario: taking over the Mystic Falls town square as originally planned with only family and dearest friends present, having their officiant and guests show up in their courtyard while they shared vows on their balcony, or rescheduling until a later date altogether. None of them were the perfect day they'd spent months coordinating, and Klaus dreaded the likelihood of extending what was already a long engagement.

Like she could hear his thoughts, Caroline tilted her face up to look at him. Her voice was soft when she finally spoke. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither, sweetheart." He bent down to kiss her, his hand slipping underneath the old sweatshirt she wore to span across her waist. 

She nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it back with her as she grinned at the bite of his nails in response. "Be honest with me," she urged. A wave of nerves seemed to come over her as she gently scratched through his stubble. "You really don't mind missing your bachelor party? Stag night," she quickly corrected at his dismissive scoff.

Kissing her again, Klaus took his time with it, luxuriating in the taste of her until they were both breathless and smiling at each other. "Caroline," he breathed, dropping another kiss to her nose. "My love." And one to her cheek. "I don't need to mourn the supposed freedom I stand to lose to you at the altar. While I'm sure watching Kol embarrass himself at a gentlemen's club would make for the delightful entertainment we've seem to have exhausted here, I'm having a perfectly lovely time with you in my arms."

But she rolled her eyes at that, punishing him with a teasing peck to the corner of his mouth. "You can save the sweet talk, I'm already marrying you. Seriously."

"Seriously. Why, are you offering a good luck lap dance to counteract whatever curse Kol made up?"

Her whole face lit up, and she dropped her book to fall hands first against his chest. "Maybe we haven't exhausted the entertainment options here yet after all." Then, then she lurched away from him, leaving his hands to trail off her hips when he tried to pull her back. "Give me five minutes," she ordered as she disappeared down the hallway to their bedroom. "And move the coffee table!"

Chuckling, Klaus did as he was told and turned off the TV. To get into the spirit of the game, he figured a drink wouldn't be out of order. He poured himself a bit of wine, deep red and especially strong. Taking a sip, he couldn't help but lick his lips to savor it.

"Can you turn on the sound system? My phone's bluetooth doesn't know it exists, apparently."

"Should I have dollar bills handy?" he called back, mostly joking but happy to play along. He'd follow just about any instruction if it meant Caroline kept him around, if he were completely honest. He wasn't lying when he told her he didn't mind losing the stag night his brothers and friends had planned, and he was actually enjoying being stuck with her - could hardly wait to spend the rest of his life by her side. And his mad, mad love was still going to make up for the cancelled party by dancing for him. "I think I only have twenties, but I know you're worth every cent of it."

Her response was too muffled for him to hear clearly, but it sounded suspiciously like "Damn right." Too true, he marveled to himself. 

Glancing down, he realized he was still wearing the same sweats and threadbare Henley that had become something of a uniform for him while working from home. "Should I change, too?"

"Sit your ass down, Klaus!" she yelled just before music started to play. He didn't recognize the song, but the beat was heavy and suggestive in its tempo. Settling himself on the couch, he took another sip of his drink and waited for the show to start.

With only five minutes of prep, he wasn't expecting her to have to done a whole hair and makeup routine. A little lingerie, all of Caroline - Klaus was an easy man to please. Even he was a little confused, though, when she slunk back into the living room in the same leggings and oversized sweatshirt she was wearing before. She lowered the lights before making her way over to him, gently urging his feet apart so she could stand between his knees. 

He offered her his glass, and she drained it in one go, smirking at him the whole time. "Thanks," she murmured, then she leaned over him to set the glass on the sideboard behind the couch. The loose collar of her sweatshirt hung down, giving him a generous chance to peek underneath, only for her to step back when he dared try. Instead, she dropped a thumb to his mouth and dragged it slowly across his bottom lip. "You left some wine behind." 

His mouth parted open, and he drew her thumb between his teeth to tease the pad with his tongue. She smirked at the sight, her hips finally sinking into a sultry swing. Tugging her hand free of him, she set them both past his shoulders to rest on the cushions behind him and her lips came tantalizingly close to his. But she turned at the last second to brush them against his ear instead. "You're allowed to touch, you know."

"I'll watch," he answered, too aroused for what little had happened, and he'd be damned if he give up the game early. "For now."

"Whatever you say." It came out like a sigh as she pushed herself away, turning and balancing her hands on his knees as she nearly sat in his lap. Her ass just brushed over his cock, and he didn't fight the instinct to let his hands trail over her legs. Whatever ground he lost, he quickly gained as she pressed against him and dragged one of his hands back under her top. 

But where he knew she'd been wearing a tight tank underneath, instead he felt slick mesh. "You did change."

Her head rolled back to his shoulder, hips swaying across his lap. "Did I?" she asked, breathless. "Maybe you should make sure." Smoothly lifting herself off of him, she quickly dropped between his knees, the hand he'd been coasting over her breast still caught under the thick fabric she'd been tempting him to remove. 

Grabbing at the fabric, he gently tried to slip it off her. After a small mishap with her hair, the air between them filled with soft laughs and teasing, he finally got a good look at the royal blue scrap that hid absolutely nothing. It wasn't new, but he so loved her in blue. And he loved her. "Beautiful," he whispered.

She dragged her hands over his thighs, straightening her back to make the most of her cleavage. "I think you're beautiful," she said, one hand reaching for the ties of his pants. She made no move to pull them loose, though, only toyed with them. "Will you let me see?" 

"You first."

Her smile spread wide. Nails scored down his pants as she unfolded her legs until she stood, half-bent, over him. With her head over his lap and her ass in the air, she slowly slid the leggings off her. He tried to sneak a peek around her, but she would twist to block his view. "Patience, love," she grinned. When she was free of the lycra, she stood to her full height and let him get a good look before lifting a foot to rest in the V of his legs. "A little help?"

Fondly caressing the thick, wool sock she wore, he gently lifted her foot up to slowly pull it off her, pressing a firm finger down the arch just to make her lose the beat. 

"Hey!" she laughed, leaning her hands on his shoulders to steady her balance. "Aren't you liking the show? It might be the last of our very, _very_ long life together."

Unable to resist anymore, Klaus slid his hand under her knee and tugged her down into his lap. "We might be stuck here for a very, _very_ long time," he replied, greedily rocking her into him. "Even if you never feel so generous again-" He pressed wet, sucking kisses along her neck. "-I'm sure we could come up with any number of new ways to entertain each other."

Caroline dug her fingers into his hair, and he relished the sharp pain of her grip. "Careful, I'll start to think you're only marrying me for my body."

He smirked, lifting his head to kiss her deeply. "Lucky me," he moaned against her lips, "but I get that vicious mouth of yours, too."

"That's right," she said, again dancing herself off him to land between his knees once more. This time, she wasn't teasing when she tugged at the laces of his pants. "Do you want my vicious mouth right now, Klaus?"

Nodding a bit to harshly, his head slid back against the couch just as he felt warm breath across the waistband.

It wasn't until Kol called him the next day to whine again that he remembered it was supposed to have been his stag night. No, Klaus was too caught up in the beautiful woman he couldn't wait to call his wife. Caroline was going to be his _wife_. What the hell did anything else matter?


End file.
